Return of the Puzzler
Return of the Puzzler is a 2 parter in season 1 of Red Ryder. It features the second appearance of The Puzzler. Part 1 Red Ryder has just stopped a crime at the cathedral, but the perp got away, Ryder is able to arrest the perp before arresting him and later returning to the cathedral, however, while he was away, all the hostages were captured, when Ryder enters, he sees several holographic projectors, which turn on when he closes the door, revealing a hologram of The Puzzler, who has been able to successfully avoid arrest since his last appearance, Puzzler explains that he has taken all the hostages from the cathedral and has hidden them across the city, he says that he will let them go, if, and only if, Ryder agrees to participate in a game, seeming to have no choice, Ryder accepts, the first round of the game is a riddle, there are 20 boxes, each one has a different object on it, Puzzler says the riddle and says that Ryder must select the box with the answer on the lid, Ryder grabs the box with the map on it, which Puzzler reveals to be the right answer, inside the box is a map to the first hostage, in the court house. Ryder hurries to the court house and rescues the hostage, who then says some map co ordinates, Ryder finds the map co ordinates and tracks the next hostage, finding the next game to be a bridge to a ladder, Ryder has to make a bridge to reach the ladder to get to a platform to reach the hostage, which Ryder succeeds in doing, the hostage then reveals more map co ordinates and Ryder finds the location of the next hostage, who is strapped to a modified Metal Recliner, Puzzler's game sees the hostage placed under a giant cup, each cup has a button, Ryder must hit the button on the cup the hostage is under, if Ryder hits the wrong button, the recliner with break the hostage's back and kill them, Ryder uses his X-Ray Vision in his glasses to realise that Puzzler tried to cheat by using a trap door system to change which cup the hostage was under, Ryder is able to save the hostage, who then gives Ryder the next set of Map Co Ordinates, and Ryder heads off. Part 2 After beating Puzzler's last game, Ryder heads to the next location, where the new game is a small obsticle course, first, a pool filled with drills, then target practice, then a zip line through saws, then moving a generator, Ryder is able to beat the course and save the hostage, who gives him the next map co ordinates. Ryder arrives at the next hostage location, the game being a repeat of the second game, but with saw blades moving towards Ryder, Ryder is once again able to beat Puzzler's Game and rescue the hostage, who gives Ryder the next set of map co ordinates, which leads Ryder to the final hostage, the game is another obsticle course, and Ryder must avoid being crushed or electrocuted to progress, Ryder is able to survive and free the hostage, but when Ryder asks for the map co ordinates, the hostage reveals that she doesn't know any, Puzzler never gave her them, Puzzler never thought Ryder would survive, Ryder realises that Puzzler has more hostages from the cathedral, he uses the map to pinpoint Puzzler's hideout. Ryder finds Puzzler's hideout and searches through the vents, finding that Puzzler has taken Emily Andrews hostage too, Ryder is able to sneak up on Puzzler and fight him, but Puzzler cheats and, during the fight, accidently removes Ryder's mask and glasses, allowing Emily to see that David Young is Red Ryder, Puzzler then reveals why he hates David, because of his father, after Puzzler explains his whole backstory, Ryder is able to knock him out and have him arrested. The next day, David is able to convince Emily not to tell anyone that he is Red Ryder, and she promises not to.